Magical Tales of Violetclaw and Baelfire
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Switching between places, a boy finding his destiny, a woman a sole friend of a thief. Adventure, Action, Friendship, and Romance. New forms, changing things, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone. DimensionTraveler23 here. In this story, my old friend Liliana Dragonshard has returned to help co-write and rp a person from a past story. You remember Bellheart, do you? We are having her son, Baelfire to join alongside Violetclaw to the world of Aladdin. Please enjoy and review. Have fun, viewers!**

(Violetclaw's P.O.V.)

I woke up in my room which is a varied version of Jasmine's room, the walls teal blue, and the floor Arabian stone, and the bathroom as well, has the same walls, through the sink is glass with golden sand inside it, the toilet porcelain, and the shower has a mural of the oasis which was from the first Aladdin movie, and has a waterfall feature as well.

I took to wear a dark blue tank top, showing off my tattoo of a Arabian bustard which is a bird, sky blue pants, and brown/gold sneakers. I wear triangle solid bronze earrings, and I braided my long purplish-black hair. I walked out, heading to the cafeteria, seeing my leader Sunrise. She looked surprised at something while she held her totem necklace.

"Greetings, Sunrise. What's wrong?". I asked curiously.

Sunrise looked at me, spoke softly, "I am concerned about Baelfire, Bellheart's son. It seems like he's having cabin fever, and unfortunately, he found out by accident of intruding into his mother's secret.".

"Oh, no. Sounds like we might have another newbie once again.". I commented lightly.

Sunrise nodded, "Indeed, and you must understand now that some netherworlds' time is fast, while others is slow, verily comparing to HQ time. Baelfire is 12, almost 13. HQ Time; we have passed over 8 years now. Over there in his world, 14 years has passed.".

I gaped, "Wow, that's quite surprising. Must Bellheart tell of HQ to Baelfire?".

A sigh, "I gave her the order. She may be a gypsy over there, but she is still one of my warriors. She will explain, and Baelfire will listen no matter if he's willing to.". Sunrise commented warily. I nodded. _'I wonder how the boy is reacting.'_

(Third P.O.V.)

Baelfire stepped lightly among the rooftop shingles of Notre Dame, taking a seat along the ridge, peering out at the city. He still couldn't believe that his mother was from a place outside this world. _What did it all mean?_ He wasn't sure, but he could feel a deep longing to maybe go and explore such a place, explore worlds beyond his own, like his mother had.

With a silent sigh, he slid back down the roof. Quickly scampering down the outside wall of Notre Dame, he headed for where Clopin lived. Quickly, he pushes aside the stone slab, peeks around for any onlookers, as per habit, and squeezes inside, pulling it back after him. From there, he makes his way along the path and into the Court of Miracles. No matter how many times he goes, he's always amazed by the bright colors, and the warmth in winter. Within minutes, he is outside Clopin's tent. He would've been there quicker, but he couldn't help but look around and admire some necklaces that someone was stringing together to sell. He gave a quick tap on the ground outside with his foot, the best he could do rather than a shout.

(Clopin's P.O.V.)

I was fixing to have a cup of tea when I heard a familiar tap outside. I went to open the door, and saw Baelfire before me.

"Bonjour, Bae, my favorite neveu! Surprised to see you here. I assume you want to help me get the wagon up above for the storytelling.". I happily replied.

Baelfire shook his head, signed, "No, uncle. I found something shocking about mère. I was hoping that you might help me.".

I tilted my hat, "Is that so? What is it you want to hear?".

"I wanted to know how it feels to travel to great, new places. Mère said that you traveled beyond Paris.". Baelfire signed.

I widened my eyes, and sighed as I realized that Baelfire has received the itch to go out beyond home. "I have tea waiting. Would you like a cup?". I replied softly. Bae nodded yes. I welcomed him in, and he sat down on his favorite seat, a soft wheat bag. I got two cups, and poured the steaming warm tea into them. I gave Bae his cup, and held mine as he sipped slowly. Then he looked up at me, waiting for me to speak.

"Let's see here, traveling requires a steady, curious mind, a brave, strong soul, and most of all, you can expect all kinds of things if you're prepared. Your mère was right. I've traveled beyond Paris, and that was a long time before I became King of the Gypsies. You see, there's a tradition in the Trouillefou family. In every generation, the eldest child is required to travel beyond home, and for me, I was the eldest child, and I was only 15 when I chose to travel, and it was a life-changing experience. Some people became wise from traveling as I did, but for some others, well, they become stragglers, looking for the meaning of life forever. But you, Baelfire, wish to travel beyond home, and I admire that, but I ask this, do you know why you want this?". I spoke softly yet clearly. Many beats passed as I waited for Bae's answer.

(Baelfire's P.O.V.)

"I learned that mom is from somewhere far away," I sign, hoping to help keep the secret. "A place where things are done differently, very much so compared to anywhere in even France, let alone the city." I wave a hand to indicate our city, not just any.

"I want to ask her to maybe take me to see her old home and friends, to explore and see new things, LEARN new things . . . but I'm not sure what she'll say. It was supposed to stay secret and I found out by mistake." I lay my hands in my lap a moment, my usual tell that I was done "speaking", then raised them again.

"I'm just not sure what to do now, but I want to explore, hopefully where mom once lived. I'm just not sure how to ask her." I drop my hands to my sides, indicating I was done speaking.

(Clopin's P.O.V.)

"I see, Bae. Now, Bellheart has never told me much of her past life, but I had sensed that she was looking for something special here, and she did, in your father, Quasi. She fought much to be on his side, and there's something she told me long ago when you were simply a toddler.".

She said this: "I never thought I'd raise a wonderful boy like Bae, and at every corner, he surprises me. He very much has a destiny waiting for him, though I don't know how to let him go.".

I told her a very wise saying that we use in the Trouillefou family; "For every child, he or she's a mystery, but once they grow up, they find themselves sooner or later." My father used to say that to me, and I have seen every child grow up here including your tante, Esmeralda. Once your mother heard that, she took a while to understand, and when she did, she became even wiser and I had to admire her, for what parent has to bear to let their children go when it's time.

If you understand this, Baelfire, then you know what to ask her.". I replied steadily and wisely.

(Baelfire's P.O.V.)

I nod and sign my thanks, leaving quietly to think. By the time I return home, it's almost dark, and mom and dad are beginning to panic over my whereabouts when I finally scale the outer wall and onto the balcony outside the main part of our home, where dad does a lot of his carving.

(Bellheart's P.O.V.)

"Baelfire! You almost scared me and your father! Where did you go off to?". I reprimanded sternly.

Baelfire looked sheepishly at first. "Sorry, mother. I had to think a lot, and I went to see uncle Clopin for some advice. Are you going to ground me since I almost broke curfew?". He signed reluctantly. I raised a eyebrow, and sighed under my breath. _'He's fine. He was confused about my secret.'_

Quasi patted my shoulder, "Belle, our son is alright. He's safe. He came home, there's no worry.". I nodded and smiled at him softly.

"Baelfire, you're not grounded. However, since you almost broke curfew, you're grounded from playing with your friends, and starting tonight, you're to help us with anything of need, including dinner and the bells, understand? And this will be finished upon your birthday two days from now.". I softly and clearly said.

Baelfire frowned at first, then smiled and nodded firmly.

(Violetclaw's P.O.V.)

I whistled happily as I returned home to HQ from my shift, no strange/funny things, through one of the warriors, Leafpelt was acting kind of weird-happy. I shook my head, thinking that she might had found some great things at the scrapyard or something. I zoomed down the elevator, the daylight darkening. I went to the cafeteria, grabbing dinner so I'd be ready for the projector duty tonight. We're having a episode night, the show being called 'Leverage'. Sunrise loved it more than some others. She roots for Parker and Elliot, a couple of characters in the show.

I saw Sunrise coming up to her table, and I waved to her, "Hey, how's the newbie problem going?".

"Well, Baelfire disappeared off to see Clopin all day, and came back home before dark, through he almost broke curfew. Apparently, he was trying to figure what to do since he found out the secret, according to Bellheart's concern.". Sunrise commented wearily.

I chuckled, "You couldn't blame the boy. After all, he's a kid, and kids are bound to search for answers for everything.". Sunrise nodded, and told me that the episode night is nearing very close. I smiled, saying that I'm going there after I finish dinner. Sunrise grinned and went to sit at her table to eat her dinner. _'Let's hope Bae likes this place if he wants to come here.'_

(Baelfire's P.O.V.)

I looked down at the tiny carving in my hands. It was something I'd been working on for awhile now, something that I wanted to be perfect. I'm not as great a carver as my father, but I'd been trying. This was of a cat, its ears perked up and tail twitching, looking around, its teeth hidden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone. I apologize to interrupt, but I thought you might want to know of this. My dear old friend Liliana Dragonshard couldn't bear to help me anymore, for she has other business to attend to. I don't know much, but I know this. She plans to work on some stories herself. So, it'll be myself alone once more, through I will counsel Liliana and you, my viewers for ideas you wish to offer or advise as well. Again, I apologize and I hope you'll be alright with this change of news.**

On the day of his birthday, Baelfire woke up to a beautiful morning and smiled as he realized that he will go to his mother's old world tonight, for the past two days with Quasi, his father out or busy, Bae managed to talk with Bellheart, his mother about wanting to see much more beyond what he knows, and thinking that there's something waiting for him out there.

In his usual dark blue tunic and brown pants, he sets out to start his day with his friends, waiting to be free today since he had been grounded from playing or hanging out with his friends for the past two days. Bellheart smiles as Bae's amber brown eyes sparkle back at her, waiting for her permission, and she gave the signal. Bae smiled, and he left in style, parkouring and being a natural acrobat just like his father. He landed upon the familiar cobblestone beside Notre Dame. He heard a warble, and he smiled, recognizing his oldest friend who's also one of his cousins.

He saw Zephyr of 12 years in his usual dark yellow tunic and red pants with brown shoes. He signed, 'That was a dove, wasn't it?'.

Zephyr nodded, "Yep! I saw a dove yesterday and listened to him.". He smiled, his pale green eyes shining and his light blonde hair bobbling up and down.

"Zee, you promised that I could play with you and Bae today, since it's his birthday!". scoffed a young female voice. Bae turned to see Zephyr's younger sister by three years. She's in her usual outfit; a soft green dress with a dark green shawl, and black flats, a bronze necklace of a heart that her father bought for her. She has shining black hair which is just below her shoulders, a set of shining sky blue eyes, and a medium tan skin. Her name is Estella; Ella for short. She and Zephyr are the children of Phoebus & Esmeralda.

Duo laughs, "Don't forget about us!". as a twin set of boys of 8 years appeared into sight alongside the young beauty. Fraternal, the boys are different yet similar in behavior and style. The firstborn boy by 10 minutes, is practically a child clone of his father, with a couple of differences. He bears his mother's light brown eyes and skin tone. The second born boy is a resemblance of his mother, having long black hair pinned back in a ponytail, through he received his father's onyx black eyes, and skin tone. Their names respectively are: Jacques; Jack for short, and Pierre. Jack took to wear a light blue tunic and brown pants while Pierre got his usual; a dark green tunic with dark blue pants. Their parents are Clopin and Merla.

A soft bleat of Djaji ringed out as he joined the children. His hoofsteps clopped upon the cobblestone as Bae and the gang of his friends met up, and agreed to play tag near the Seine.

(Bae's P.O.V.)

I smiled as I was It, and chasing Djaji, my eyes sparkling in laughter as my friends joined in along with giggles or chuckles. Then I heard a familiar neigh, and I looked over to see Uncle Phoebus upon his horse, Achilles.

"Kids, the party's ready in the courtyard. Bae, your favorite cake's waiting for you.". shouted Uncle Phoebus. I grinned, and I ran toward him with my friends whooping or laughing, with Djaji bleating here and there, leaping among us. He led us back to the courtyard beside Notre Dame, my home. I saw a section of tables and chairs with one of the main tables containing my favorite cake ever, layered heathen cakes with a souffle frosting. I smiled, imagining the taste then I saw presents nearby.

A jolly laugh, "Hey, birthday boy, not yet until you do the dance with us!". Uncle Clopin popped out, grinning.

"Can I join in, pretty please?". chirped mini Clopin, and I smiled, nodding. Everybody was here; Uncles Clopin and Phoebus, Aunts Merla and Esme. They're pregnant with my latest cousins, around midseason already. And my dad and mom, and my other cousin-friends. I smiled as we did a family circle, dancing and grinning. When I finished, I gestured to the cake and presents. They nodded, and they cutted my birthday piece, the biggest piece of the cake, and with my plate of cake, I leapt over to the presents, everybody sitting in to watch, holding their plates of cake.

From the Trouillefou family, I received a homemade cloak of beautiful black silk, and a mini puppet of myself. Clopin winked at me, like knowing that I might need the cloak and the puppet for company on my future travels tonight. From the Soleil family, which was Phoebus's last name; I received a series of gold bracelets, fitted for my wrists and ankles, and a crafted necklace of the sun. From my parents, I got my father's map necklace of Paris, and a decent homemade set of brown shoes. I thanked them gratefully, and we passed the afternoon with games of fun, and eating food among the cake. Tonight; I shall leave home yet I'm a bit scared. But I remembered Uncle Clopin and Mom's words, and I knew that I will be fine, and I may not know how long I will be, but I got my family in my heart to remind me once a while. _I hope the new world accepts me. Will I like it?_


	3. Chapter 3

(Violetclaw's P.O.V.)

I set out for HQ as I finished my afternoon shift, outfitted in a pearl pink/violet purple t-shirt with a light red vest, dark blue khakis, and brown sneakers. My hair's in a high ponytail. I whistled happily as I zoomed back in the elevator, greeting warriors here and there.

I saw Sunrise at the portal, having it on, seeming to wait for Baelfire, the newbie, and his mother, one of our senior warriors, Bellheart. I came by her.

"Hey, Sunrise. They coming yet?". I asked patiently.

Sunrise chuckled, "Not yet, apparently Bellheart's explaining the portal's abiltlies to Bae. Any problems on the surface, Violetclaw?".

I shook my head no, then the portal brightened up. "Here they come.". piped Sunrise.

I saw shadows then visible faces, then Baelfire and Bellheart stepped out into HQ.

Bellheart smiled and bowed her head slightly. "Greetings, Sunrise and Violetclaw.

Sunrise chuckled warmly, "Welcome back, Bellheart, and this must be Baelfire. My, look how much you have grown.".

'You know me?' Bae signed surprisingly.

"One of my beloved clanmates has found you in this world, and with consideration, I gave you to Bellheart who was overjoyed to have a baby.". Sunrise smiled softly.

'I knew I was adopted, but I was born here?'. Bae signed curiously.

Sunrise sighed heavily, "Yes, you were, but for your real mother, she stayed with you, yes. But when we found you, she unfortunately passed away. It was a particularly cold night.".

Bae looked stunned then looked at Bellheart, who nodded reluctantly. "Bae, you were saved from that day. You were barely a few months old, and if you weren't found, you might've perished. You are a miracle.".

"Hey, Bell. Your room is still open for Bae if he wants to stay here with us.". I commented casually.

Bellheart nodded with a smile, "Thanks, Violet. Bae, do you want to stay here?".

Bae nodded, 'I want this, mother. It's my wish.' he signed firmly. Bellheart sighed, leaned down to give Bae a loving hug. She whispered something into Bae's ear, and he nodded with a kiss toward his mother's cheek. They separated slowly, and Bellheart gave Sunrise and myself a soft look.

"Please look after him, you two.". She said quietly. I nodded as Sunrise replied back.

"We will, Bellheart. Remember, you are still a warrior, and that never changes.". Sunrise commented wisely. Bellheart nodded and smiled half-heartedly, gave Bae a final look, then she left. The portal opened and closed as she went back home to Paris.

(Baelfire's P.O.V.)

I smiled as I held my necklace, I managed to get my cat carving into the necklace among the crafted sun. It seems fitting, though I feel like something's missing.

"So,". I look up at Sunrise, "You ready for the tour of HQ?". she replied suggestively. I nodded yes, and she smiled, looked at Violetclaw. She looks kinda, I don't know, strange in these funny-looking clothes, through Sunrise wasn't much than that.

I signed, 'I didn't mean to ask, but what are these clothes?'.

Violetclaw piped up gently, "Oh, these are clothes that belong in this world, comfortable and fitting. We wear them such like you and your family, just different times, that's all.". I nodded again, understanding. I followed them, saw rooms of spectacular colors and saw so many different people, skins and clothes so vastly unique.

They led me to my mother's room which was amazing. It had murals of home and so many colors everywhere. Sunrise cleared her throat, "I presume you like it?". I nodded, smiling. "We have two nights a week which shows movies, which are modern plays if you will. And tonight, we are showing your father's story, through I am afraid your mother isn't in there. You see, there are many more worlds beside yours, having different stories and all. One is the modern play here, while another is from a version of a book. Your world simply took a different path with Bellheart guiding it for she's a world-changer, and a portal traveller as well.". She finished wisely.

'And you say I can watch this modern play of my father's story?'. I signed curiously.

Violetclaw nodded, "Yes, if you wish to join us. There's another which is my favorite, right after your father's story finishes.". she finished excitedly.

"Through we usually have dinner before this event begins. Are you hungry for some food? We have plenty of food over in the cafeteria.". Sunrise commented casually. I nodded yes. They led me to this huge food place which they call 'cafeteria'. I saw familiar food through I saw many other exotic food I had never seen before. I was hesitant, but I wanted to fit in with them, so I braved trying what they called, 'spaghetti & meatballs', and 'ratatouille' plus a dessert they called, 'pumpkin pie'. And when I finished, I followed Sunrise and Violetclaw to the secret room besides a huge room. Inside was seats I had never seen before, and sat upon a soft seat in front, being comfortable, and waiting for my father's story to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

A month has passed since Baelfire's arrival, and he has surprised me a lot around the corners during the weeks. Violetclaw has agreed to be Bae's mentor, and he has learned quickly, his experience growing each day with learning of the rules, duties, culture here in HQ, and he shocked everyone by the third week by wearing modern clothes, through he says that the sneakers make him itch. Ever since he saw his father's story, he learned about humility and good & evil, and he has became a bit more, how do you say, adapting that every world may be not perfect, but has lessons every day no matter what.

Plus he has taken a liking to the Aladdin movie series, having one more thing to connect with Violetclaw. He seemed to lean toward Aladdin and Genie through he has taken a close fanship with Jasmine's loyal tiger, Rajah, and he made his cat carving to look more like Rajah. He wonders what he will do in the Aladdin world. Yes, you heard me. Baelfire has chosen to go with Violetclaw to the Aladdin world. Baelfire loves experiencing new things, and he wants to do the same in that world as well.

Since Violetclaw was a warrior already for a very long time, I gave her totem necklace during the last week of the month, and it showed two artifacts she loved; a magic carpet and a genie's lamp. Baelfire has to wait for his addition of the totem to his necklace, for I plan to test him soon, and will give him a warrior name as well. Everybody knew him, seeing him as a friend or little brother, and knew his personality well as I did too. While Bae was asleep one night, I had a meeting with Violetclaw and some warriors that Bae was particularly close with.

"Everybody, we're here for a reason and that reason is Baelfire." I announced firmly, "I admit I am lost at finding a proper warrior name for him, I suppose you have any ideas to share?".

One of the present warriors replied, "Well, Bae is resourceful, a amazing carver. Why, he helped carved the border logs that marks our territory!".

"She is right, and Baelfire has adapted to use a sword well, along with some daggers in the training room.". Violetclaw replied proudly.

Another warrior commented, "Baelfire's very questionable about everything, and he learned most things over a series of days, if not hours.".

"He is also able to use parkour well like his father, and he never hesitated to fit in with us. He looks great in these clothes we gave him!". I added excitedly.

Violetclaw nodded, "Indeed, he fits well in a cotton shirt with jeans, though I am afraid he might need to change clothes to adapt to the Arabian environment once he and I go.". I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking through what everybody has said. I told everybody of my thoughts, and they suggested here and there until we finally conceived a perfect warrior name for Bae. We went to bed that night, waiting for dawn as we slept in dreamland.

(Baelfire's P.O.V.)

I silently snorted as I woke up to the ringing clock and flicked it off while I sleepily got up from bed, the murals comforting me some. I went to the bathroom to relieve myself, then I grabbed a red shirt and blue jeans out of the dresser, and I got back in the bathroom, heading to the shower. _It may be normal here, yet it feels like magic to me! No matter many times, I'd never get tired of the amazing warmth of the shower!_ When I finished, I dried myself with a soft towel, and got dressed, and headed outside, grabbing my necklace, putting it on as I arrived at the cafeteria. I saw almost everybody through Sunrise and Violetclaw wasn't there, a bit strange, but figured that they got a dawn shift or something. I grabbed a meal and sat down to eat, and minutes later, Sunrise arrived looking a bit humbled with Violetclaw looking a bit concerned.

"Hey, Baelfire.". Sunrise greeted me as she grabbed her meal and sat across from me.

I signed, "Hello, Sunrise. Hello, Violetclaw.". I finished with Violetclaw joining us along. She nodded, and both girls began to eat. When they were almost finished as I was almost done with my dessert.

"Bae, it's a big day for you.". Sunrise commented, and I tilted my head curiously, gesturing for her to continue, "Today, you have a test to prove yourself, and once you finish, you shall receive the honour to have a warrior name, and something I have been working on with the totem creators as well.".

'What kind of test?' i signed, excitedly yet curiously.

Violetclaw replied then, "It's a test of adapting, agility, and brains.". I nodded, understanding. When we finished our breakfast, Sunrise and Violetclaw led me to the Meeting Hall where the theater room resides. They then blindfolded me, and told me to hold a hand upon each girl's shoulder, and follow them as they led me.

Soon, I felt a change of temperature, and I could feel hard, solid earth under my feet. I sensed the presence of darkness and light as I was led further, then we stopped. The shoulders disappeared under my hands, and I heard Sunrise's distant voice telling me that I can take off the blindfold now. I blinked many times as I took the blindfold off, and I saw that I was in a clearing of dark, cool, solid earth, a series of tunnels all around me. I often went with Violetclaw to help with her duty of traveling the tunnels, yet I didn't remember this place.

I remembered that violetclaw has legends of a story about a series of roundabout tunnels that laid far beyond HQ, and it was called by many warriors, 'The Whistling EchoTunnels'. Violetclaw said that she has explored the tunnels except one. She replied to me that it was the one marked green, that she painted upon the threshold. But I didn't have a torch or anything with me. I lowered myself, feeling for wood or anything to light, and I found a flashlight, and I turned it on, seeing a note taped upon the light end. I took it off, read it.

 **'Well done, youngster.**

 **Look for the marked tunnel, and you** **will encounter**

 **many things that will hinge your way back to HQ.**

 **Good Luck,**

 **Sunrise.'**

I sighed silently and nodded to myself as I began my journey, pointing my flashlight, looking for the green marked tunnel, and saw it. A bright, emerald green mark upon the front of a rather wide tunnel in the shape of a crossed circle. So, I took my first step, and my test then began.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I checked the hidden cameras inside the marked tunnel, the cameras themselves blending with the rock and earth, able to turn 250 degrees, watching young Baelfire. For adapting, he has done well to get used to the cool, dark atmosphere in the tunnel, and using the flashlight to guide his way. Unfortunately, the flashlight is electric, an invention made by one of the warriors. I have the button control myself, and I planned to manipulate the flashlight to short out, and I did. Baelfire was panicked at first, then he figured to use his brains to have intervals of the flashlight. He began to do a routine. Luckily, the cameras are able to see in the dark, and I saw Bae counting carefully of 20 steps, then the flashlight on to check how much further, then he turned it off, repeated the routine, going for 15 minutes.

For the agility part, Bae encountered a block, a block of big rocks which Violetclaw, myself and some other warriors put there to test Bae. He got the flashlight to beam up at the top of the block, and he noticed that there was a air hole, rather too small for anything including a small human like himself to go through. He looked for a sturdy path for him to climb and he found one, and so with a risking chance, he turned the flashlight off, and started to climb, testing and gauging every rock carefully, testing his weight, going slowly and steady.

Within a half hour, he made it to the top, feeling and hearing for the air hole. Bae then turned on the flashlight to gauge how much more room he needs to get through, beaming upon the top rocks. He began to move the top rocks, digging through until he made a hole big enough for him to get through, and he slided down the other side, landing, and turning off the flashlight. He waited a moment, then sounds came out, Bae and I hearing metal whirring. Bae turned on the flashlight, pointing where the sounds was coming from, and beamed upon one of the bulkier robot dummies which I moved within from my controller. Bae widened his eyes, recognizing that he has to fight the robot dummy as an enemy, and so with a chance, he turned the flashlight off, and within moments, he could see the dummy's red eyes, and held still.

I held my breath as I watched Bae gauging my robot dummy, and I made my move, having the level up to advanced. Bae fought quite impressively and stubbornly as I watched him on the cameras. He's truly a warrior in soul and body, yet his eyes are innocent. When he finished making a mess out of my dummy, he took on a proud yet determined posture like he's asking, 'What's next?'. He turned on the flashlight, and walked on, stopping at a split path tunnel. He looked for the bright green mark, and nothing. He scratched something in the ground with his foot, and turned right, walked on for a few yards until he discovered that it was a dead end. He came right back to the claimed spot, and then he turned left, smiling triumphantly as he recognized this tunnel as one of the tunnels upon Violetclaw's map.

I got up from my seat, and smiled at Violetclaw who was playing cards with a warrior, gave a firm nod. She got up, followed me as we went to the entrance where it led out to the tunnels. We saw a light and then a shadow, eyes, then Bae appeared into sight, turning off the flashlight. He smiled cheekily and proudly as he saw that he passed his test.

'How did I do?' He signed excitedly.

I chuckled happily, "You passed the test with flying colors, totally 100%.".

Bae grinned at that, 'Can I get my warrior name now?'. he signed curiously. I nodded, and led him with Violetclaw at my side to the portal room.

I signaled for all warriors to gather around us. Violetclaw looked at me curiously, and I nodded at her, and she smiled, joining alongside the warriors.

"Everyone, today we welcome a new warrior. As you all know, Baelfire has been the newbie for the past month, and he has trained alongside us, learned how to be a warrior and respect the world. Violetclaw, has Baelfire trained well under your supervision?". I asked proudly.

Violetclaw nodded, smiling, "Yes, he has adapted well, and I had never seen such a young man learn so much as our Baelfire has. With your permission, Sunrise, this young boy is ready to be a warrior.".

I smiled, nodded, and then looked at Bae, "Baelfire, do you accept to be a warrior and never forget who you are until the end?". I asked clearly.

Bae nodded firmly, signed, 'Yes, I do, Sunrise.'.

"Then by the code of the Sierra Travelers Clan, and for his character and ability, I name Bae as 'Soulheart'. So it mote be!". I announced loudly. Everyone echoed Bae's warrior name over and over, and Bae blushed slightly, smiling. Violetclaw stepped forward, and bowed her head slightly toward a newly named Soulheart, as she showed something that I had finished last night. It was the totem for Soulheart's necklace, and dang it, I sure did a great job!

Soulheart gaped as he stared upon a newly created Guardian of the Cave of Wonders. He signs, 'I love it!'. with a wide impressed smile. I nodded with a smirk, and we passed the day until it was afternoon. Soulheart and Violetclaw has changed to wear arabian clothes. Soulheart received a soft blue vest while barechested, pale brown trousers, and a black fez while Violetclaw wears a wide strapped and high chested purple tube top, with matching pants, a soft purple shawl around her waist, pale sandy brown arabian style shoes. With their totem necklaces secured, I and the other warriors gave hugs and handshakes as we all stood beside the portal which is on. With last waves of goodbye, Violetclaw and Soulheart disappeared into the portal.


	6. Chapter 6

(No one's P.O.V.)

As Soulheart and Violetclaw stepped into the tunnel, the dark walls has transformed into glittering gold walls, reminiscent of the Cave of Wonders' treasure hall. Suddenly, Soulheart spoke, actually spoke. "Well, what do you make of this, Vi?".

Violetclaw looked shocked, "You talked, Bae. You spoke and I understood, heard you!".

Soulheart looked sheepishly, "This tunnel has power similar to my dreams. I was only able to speak in these dreams with my adopted grandparents back in Paris, and here, it looks like the tunnel's letting me to be able to speak as well.".

"Well, about time, little fire! I was beginning to wonder what has kept you!". commented a happy voice. Quasi's parents showed up in beams of soft white light.

Soulheart smiled, "Gramma, Grandpa! I missed you!". Then he came over to hug them to have Violetclaw to discover that these people are solid! Bae aka Soulheart kept hugging them, and drew back.

"What's going on? Why are you here?.". Soulheart asked.

Quasi's parents Jolee and Ranger chuckled heartily.

Jolee smiled, "Little Bae, we are able to come to this tunnel for the portal has spirits from many, many worlds who visit the warriors who travel through, such like you and Violetclaw. And your warrior name, Soulheart is perfect. I would never imagined such a better fitting name!".

Soulheart blushed lightly. Ranger chuckled, and commented, "And for this occasion, we figured that you two might be happy to meet two friends of ours, that you might be surprised about. "Samuel, Kelly! They're here, get here!". he announced loudly up to the air.

"All right, hold on your horses! We're coming!". announced a deep, barking voice. Then two more beams of light appeared, revealing a middle-aged man, and a young woman. The middle-aged man is dark-skinned, dark brown/onyx eyes, and black hair in a windblown style, wearing a lightweight cotton shirt with a dark blue vest, tan trousers, and open-toed brown sandals. The young woman is two shades lighter than the man, has amber brown eyes, and mid-back long black hair in a single braid. She wears a blossom pink tank top, a knee-high dark red skirt, and silver-banded arabian shoes.

Samuel the middle-aged man, "Hello, my aurora!", he replied in a wistfully tone.

Violetclaw widened her eyes, looked like she was flashing back to her past, then refocused again, staring at Samuel. "Uncle Sammy?". She loud-whispered. Samuel grinned, nodding slightly. Violetclaw just flashed up to Samuel, hugging him tightly, tears flying.

Soulheart confusedly tilted his head. Kelly the young woman walked beside him, "Samuel's the uncle of Violetclaw, he died when she was simply 8 years old. It was heartbreaking. You see, Samuel has lost his only daughter to kidnappers, and he tried to hold on for the rest of his family, but couldn't. Violetclaw was the closest person he held in his heart since it happened, and he never wanted the same thing happen to Violetclaw, he was protective.".

"What happened to the daughter?". Soulheart asked.

Kelly sighed, "She barely escaped after 10 years of imprisonment, and was raped by one of the kidnappers, she gave birth to a beautiful boy, but died soon after that. Luckily, she reunited with her father up in Heaven who has been waiting, yet she watches over her son who lives on, being proud of him once she sees him growing and traveling to new places.".

Soulheart raised his eyebrows, "And you are Samuel's daughter, aren't you?".

Kelly smiled, "Yes, I am, and Violetclaw is my cousin. And you are related to her as well.".

"Sure, we're both humans.". Soulheart commented.

"No, no. You are Violetclaw's great cousin.". Kelly said correcting.

"Great cousin? Wait, if Samuel's an uncle to Violetclaw, and you are his daughter, it means I am..". Soulheart slowly replied.

Kelly nodded, speaking with a crack in her voice, "My son.". Her eyes wet, tears threatening to fall. Soulheart gaped, then hesitantly hugged her. Kelly sobbed, hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Ohh, Baelfire. I am so proud of you. Are you okay? Please don't cry.". Kelly hiccuped as she pulled back. Bae sniffed, drying his face, nodding.

"All this time, I have wondered why and where I was from, and now you're here. I have two moms, a dad, a great-great uncle, and a great cousin, two uncles, two aunts, 4 cousins with incoming new ones on the way, grandparents. I got a real family.". Bae whispered, awed and content. Violetclaw and Samuel came over, hugged him with Kelly joining along with Jolee and Ranger.

"Ohh, I am so going to cry!". sniffed a voice as it sobbed loudly. The group looked over to see a deep dark-skinned young man with amber gold eyes, wearing a earring in his left ear, having a sandy tan vest with matching pants, gold arabian shoes, jabbing his eyes with a handkerchief.

Violetclaw asked first, "Sorry to interrupt you, but who are you, if I may ask?".

The man nodded, clamored up, vanished his handkerchief into nothing, "I am the Guardian of the Cave of Wonders in human form. I have sensed two beings coming through to my world, and I came here to satisfy my curiosity.".

Bae looked shocked, "Wait, you're the guardian? I thought you were supposed to be a big cat made of sand.".

The Guardian chuckled deeply, "Well, young warrior, I have magic throughout my blood, and that's why I am able to be human here, of course your purposeful portal helped a bit with that as well. Now, I am afraid the portal's feeling a bit impatient, and wants you two warriors to carry on to my world.".

Violetclaw looked surprised, "Are you saying that the portal is sentiment?".

"Yup". The Guardian replied, popping the 'p'. The group looked at each other, said goodbyes with heartfelt hugs and kisses, and the two warriors were left alone after a moment of their family disappearing, with only the Guardian.

"Oh, before I forget, You two have been gifted, and it will be all revealed once you're in my world. Good Luck, Violetclaw and Soulheart.". The Guardian commented with a air of finality, and happiness before he as well, disappeared, this time in a beam of gold sparkles. The duo looked at each other, and looked ahead to the end of the tunnel that showed two places at once, Mount Sesame, and Agrabah.

Soulheart smirked, "What do you say we race?".

"You're on, cuz!". Violetclaw grinned. They lined up, then with a signal, they set out, barely tying each other in speed and endurance, jumping at almost the same time through the end of the tunnel, darkness befalling upon the duo warriors, then nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

(Violetclaw's P.O.V.)

"Vi, Vi, wake up!". chirped a voice which I vaguely recognized. I groaned softly as I blinked my eyes open, revealing amber brown eyes in feline style. I eeped slightly as I backed up in surprise., landing upon my legs. My eyes kept blinking, not believing the being before me. A smoky black panther with dark gray spots all over, still bearing the familiar totem necklace.

I said, "Bae, is that you?".

Bae nodded, "Yeah, Vi. It's me, cuz. Believe me, I was surprised at this, through you should see yourself. I never saw eyes like yours before!". I raised an eyebrow and looked around to recognize the place where we are. It's the oasis where Aladdin and the gang minus Jasmine and Iago was at in the movie before the Prince Ali piece. I got closer to the large pond, and peeked at my reflection.

I gasped slightly as a beautiful, deep-red/orange and solid black striped tigress stared back at me. My eyes were one of the differences. Unlike other tigresses' eyes which are gold amber, my eyes are violet-blue, with the blue near the iris at the inside and the violet at the outside of the iris, like blending from color to color. The other differences was that I had a gold earring pierced in my left ear, and I beared a marking upon my right shoulder where my bird tattoo disappeared, now having a medium sized mark of a black tiger paw with claws at the ends.

I looked back to Bae, who I looked closer at, and saw that he also has a marking upon his right shoulder. It looks like a solid black heart with a pale red wisp-like cloud inside the heart. "Huh, looks like our markings describe who we are in name.". I commented loudly.

Bae shrugged, "Suppose so. Now what?".

"I wonder if we could be human again in this world. I mean you heard what the Guardian said.". I said noncommittally. I thought of my human side, and then suddenly, I changed, human again.

Bae exclaimed, "How did you do that?!". in a surprised growl.

"Wait, I understood you just now!". I gasped in shock.

"That must be two of the gifts the Guardian said!". replied Bae in a curious snort.

I raised an eyebrow, "You mean, shifting forms, and understanding creatures like you?".

Bae nodded, "Yeah, and for me, I can understand humans. I cannot change to human like you do, Vi. I don't feel the power or think it. But I am more intelligent than normal panthers.".

I pursued my lips, "That kind of makes sense in a way. Our gifts is for each of us, different yet similar". Bae nodded, agreeing on that.

Thinking of lioness, I shifted into a lioness, bronze-brown fur, with cream toes, and a black tail tuft. My mark and gold earring, eyes remained the same.

I commented, "Well, we should check out this oasis, and maybe see if we can go out by night toward Agrabah.". Bae smirked as he shrugged to agree. We explored the oasis for a hour, having drinks from the pond, and chasing lizards, when our ears perked, hearing a voice. I gave a signal toward Bae with my tail, and he nodded. We crept nearby, hearing one more voice. We peeked through the numerous frond bushes, seeing Aladdin and Genie talking with the magic carpet and Abu nearby, Aladdin in his street rat clothes. Bae looked at me, and I snorted lightly, gesturing for him to go on. He nodded, and gave me a 'good luck, and see you around' look.

He took sleath on a extreme level, getting closer and closer until he leaped out of a bush, giving Abu a heart attack, and proceeding to look like he was going to attack, but instead, he only nuzzled Abu and purred, licking his face.

"What the Allah is that?". exclaimed Aladdin in surprise.

Genie laughed, "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle! That is a black panther, Al!".

Aladdin replied, "Didn't they live in the jungles east?". Bae growled lightly as he looked up, saying that he escaped from a circus, and is a magical panther, understanding humans, and being more intelligent than his fellow felines. Surprisingly, Genie understood him like I did when I was human. He interpreted everything Bae said toward Aladdin. Aladdin was shocked, Magic Carpet was animatedly surprised, and Abu chattered in amazement. I understood Abu like he was speaking English, and it proved that I understood animals for sure. Bae introduced himself in his warrior name, Soulheart, and some time later with Aladdin changed into a prince and Abu into a elephant, he got a ride among Aladdin aka Ali. I went back to the pond, seeking a place to make a nest out of fronds and branches nearby, and went to sleep for the day in the shade, wondering what will happen for Bae. _He better give Jafar a scare, I hope._


	8. Chapter 8

(Baelfire's P.O.V.)

I rested upon my paws, shaking my head in amusement as I mewed in laughter, watching Aladdin make a show off toward the villagers, through I had to admit that the song got beat and rhythm, for sure. Abu was enjoying himself, bobbing his head to the beat. Genie was well, being himself around the village, singing the song along. I then noticed that my tail was twitching to the beat, and I smiled, noticing that the song was closing down.

I slided down Abu's trunk, and mewed, "Thanks, Abu. Stand close.".

Abu rumbled, "No problem, Soulheart.". I pranced up to Aladdin, and sat down beside him, with Jafar terribly close by. I snarled softly at Jafar as he glared lightly at me.

Sultan exclaimed, "Ohh, is that a black panther?!".

Aladdin chuckled merrily, "This is Soulheart, my friend and companion. He found me upon in a oasis far from here.".

I smiled, and walked up to Sultan, who slowly patted me on the head, and I purred comfortably.

"Soulheart seems to like you, your majesty. He never takes to strangers easily, yet he senses that you are good.". Aladdin commented knowingly. Sultan laughed in delight as he continued to pet me, then I flicked an ear as I noticed Magic Carpet edging closer. The introductions came and went with Sultan meeting Magic Carpet next and having a joyful ride, yet exhausting for M.C. as I nicknamed the sentiment flying carpet.

I snarled lightly at Iago, "Your master is evil, dangerous. I can sense it. He better stay away from the prince. If you want to save yourself from him, consider to talk with me, and perhaps, I could help you.". He raised an eyebrow to the comment when Sultan zoomed too close, and spooked him out of his wits. He luckily got to safety in time with a warning in a growl of mine.

I widened my eyes as I saw Princess Jasmine getting into sight. I pawed Aladdin's leg, trying to get his attention, grimacing as Aladdin bragged toward Jafar in consideration of Jasmine. Jasmine's temper flared out, of course. I left alongside Aladdin with a low snarl at Jafar as Sultan led us out to our guest house. The late afternoon passed on with me exploring the rooms, and trying out the fluffy pillows, the softness molding to my body easily. I purred in enjoyment through Aladdin partially distracted me with his pacing. Genie came out, and Abu, M.C. arrived at one of the big windows, waving with a trunk and tassel.

I growled, "Genie, please stop Al's pacing! What has gotten into his trousers?". Genie nodded and interpreted the concern of mine toward Aladdin.

Aladdin sighed, "It's the princess. She announced that she doesn't want anything to do with me! What can I do now?".

"Well, you can talk to her. The worst she can do is walk off.". suggested Genie helpfully.

I grinned, "Al, what are her wishes? You said that you talked to her earlier before all of this began.". Genie interpreted my question.

"She said that she felt trapped, forced by her father to marry, wants to be free.". Aladdin replied thoughtfully.

I mewed happily, "Why don't you show her the world to see? I'm sure Magic Carpet would love to help you.". M.C. flitted inside, nodding yes in a gesture, understanding me while Genie interpreted my suggestion. Aladdin pursued his lips and considered that the idea would work. Night fell, and we went to the grounds below Jasmine's balcony. Unfortunely, all the scenes passed normally, through I was introduced to Jasmine and Rajah by Aladdin. As Aladdin and Jasmine left upon M.C., I waved a paw, watching them alongside Rajah.

I replied, "Well, looks like they will have a adventure tonight.".

"So, Soulheart, what we got to do now?". Rajah commented.

I grinned, "What about Hide and Seek?". Rajah raised an eyebrow, and obliged to agree to the game. I was the hider while Rajah was it. With minutes, I was found almost instantly. And so, with a hour passed by with us playing the game, Jasmine came in, and we distinctly heard Aladdin's yell of triumph. Like 15 minutes later, with Sultan hypnotized, Jafar coming in, and Aladdin alive after Genie's rescue. Rajah and I snarled, growling, showing our claws and teeth, trudging toward Jafar after his staff was broke by Aladdin. Unluckily, he disappeared within a minute. I purred happily, sensing the aura of Aladdin and Jasmine's love, yet I noticed Aladdin looking quite concerned as Sultan announced that he would be the next sultan after him.

After some time, Aladdin and I went back to the guest house to sleep and think for the night with the rest of the gang joining us to sleep as well after being freed from their nets or tying. _Tomorrow, the trouble begins until I intervene with the intentions to defeat Jafar and save Agrabah from him._


	9. Chapter 9

(Baelfire's P.O.V.)

The next morning, every scene went as usual up to Aladdin being fooled by Iago's admittedly good acting voice. Unfortunately, I was there in the room, and he screamed when he saw me. I grinned as I grabbed him with my right paw/claws, pinning him.

I growled, "Did Jafar send you, bird?".

Iago rebutted, "Name's Iago, and yes, he did. But I must confess, I was troubled through all last night, thinking of your offer. Jafar was being well, crazier!".

"And, what do you want to say, Iago?". I snorted lightly.

Iago sighed, "I accept your help, but what about Jafar? How can you stop him from his plans?".

I smirked, "Don't worry, I have some help with that.". I grabbed Genie's lamp, and rubbed it three times with my left paw. He appeared, looking miffed and frustrated.

"Al, if you're here to argue some more, then I will...". He replied angrily until he turned to see me holding his lamp.

Genie looked confused at Iago under my paw, "Soulheart, what's going on?".

"Don't worry, Genie. I have good intentions. I just want to be clear, am I your master right now?". I smiled, purring lightly.

Genie nodded, "Yeah, you are.

I smirked, "Excellent. Now, I am curious of some things. Can you remove someone's memories permanently, and deage them as well?".

"That, I can do.". Genie replied curiously.

I nodded, "Then, Genie, I wish you could remove Jafar's memories forever, and deage him back to a toddler of three years old!". Genie grinned, spun his hands, and some kind of golden power appeared and zoomed out of the window, presumably up to Jafar's tower. Two minutes later, Genie dropped his hands, and grinned slightly.

"It's done, Soulheart.". he commented. I nodded smiling. I let up my paw off Iago, and he got up, fluffing his feathers.

"All right, Iago. Go back and see for yourself, and then guide him back here.". I growled lightly.

Iago nodded, "And what should I call him? Since his memories are gone, he doesn't know that he was once Jafar the sorcerer.".

"He will be called Safi, for he will be pure and innocent by now.". I replied wisely. Iago smiled at me, and flew off through the window to the tower where the newly Safi will be at.

Genie cleared his throat, "So, that was one wish gone, two more to go, Soulheart.".

"Oh, yes, I am not forgetting these either. Is it possible for you to add a skill to someone?". I asked curiously. Genie nodded yes with a smile.

I grinned, "Genie, I wish for you to give me the ability to fly!". Genie smiled widely, pulled his skin up his forearms, and some kind of bright blue magic flitted around his hands, then it came into me. I held tightly upon my claws, feeling something grow on my back between the shoulders, then it stopped. I inhaled a bit heavily, and relaxed my claws, and glanced at Genie. He made a mirror appear, and in my reflection, I saw giant raven black feathered wings, and when I fully released them out into air, they look like 8, maybe 8 1/2 feet long! I flapped them for a practice test, and with lift, I managed to zoom up to the rafters quite quickly, to my joy! I growled and roared in happiness and excitement. I flew for a few minutes, and landing upon the bed mats with a wide grin on my face, folding my wings in.

"I presume you like it, Soulheart?". asked Genie smirkingly.

I grinned, "I love it, Genie! Now I can make my way around in the desert and other places!". with a happy growl.

"Hey Ho, I got the little guy here!". announced Iago as he brought Safi in. I took a close look at him, he was obviously adorable for a toddler, that's for sure! He's wearing a mini black vest, with tan trousers, his black hair's a couple of shades lighter, and his onyx eyes has changed to a dark oak brown. His skin is slightly pale, yet still Arabian dark.

"Hi, I was lost until Iago found me. Were you looking for me?". spoke a quiet, soft voice of Safi.

"Genie, tell Safi that he's lost his form, and he shouldn't be wandering off.". I commented dearly. Genie interpreted to Safi for me.

Safi tilted his head, "What do you mean, sir?".

"Safi, you were supposed to be a cub right now, but something happened, and well, do you remember anything?". I asked, being interpreted.

"No, sir. I couldn't remember anything except falling inside that creepy room, crying for someone that was supposed to be there for me, then Iago found me, and led me to you.". Safi commented quietly.

I sighed, "I am your foster brother, Soulheart, through I have another name, but that's not for conversation right now. I'm just so relieved that you are safe, thank goodness. You were supposed to be with me, but we got separated by something.". Safi oohed and nodded at me.

"Genie, for that third wish, I wish for Safi to have a lion cub form, and have Agrabah's market system adapted to trading.". Genie nodded, and clapped his hands together, and a duo color of magic appeared around his fingers, gold and silver. On the right hand, silver magic zoomed out toward Safi while the left hand of gold magic zoomed out of the window in the direction of the kingdom. Safi glowed sliver as Iago, Genie, and I watched, he closed his eyes in bliss acceptance, and he began to shift fast.

Genie finished, panting heavily, and grinned as the faint aura of silver disappeared, revealing a 3 month old lion cub. Safi's fur is now a dark tan, his eyes are amber brown, his nose is dark pink and his tail tuft, head tuft is raven black. Safi smiled shyly at me.

"Do I look okay, Soulheart?". he mewed softly.

I smiled, "You look just fine, Safi.". Safi grinned happily at that.

"Three wishes done, Soulheart. Now I gotta go back into the lamp!". Genie announced happily, then disappeared back into the lamp.

I smiled, and looked at Iago, "Well, Iago, it looks like you got your freedom now. What are you going to do now?".

Iago grinned, "Vacation, kiddo! You have any suggestions to help me there?".

"Well, there's an oasis about a half-day of walk, but with your wings, it should be at least 1, if not 2 hours. It's south of the city into the desert.". I chuckled suggestively. Iago nodded, and saluted.

"Don't think I owe you a favor because I don't want to, kiddo, but thanks for everything.". Iago commented as he flew up to the window ledge, stood by.

I smiled, "Don't worry about it, Iago. Good luck with your new life.".

"You as well, Soulheart.". he waved goodbye and flew off into the sky, heading toward the city and beyond. _If Violetclaw's still there, she would receive Iago soon._


	10. Chapter 10

(Violetclaw's P.O.V.)

I yawned widely as I woke up this morning, went for a hunting run, and I caught a rather small group of sand grouse, and a stray elder Arabian oryx. It was a fulfilling and satisfying breakfast, then my totem necklace ringed. I pawed it open to hear Bae's voice explaining everything and claiming that Iago will be here soon. I thanked him, and we closed off our conversation, turning off the necklace with a paw. I raised an eyebrow, surprised that Bae announced that Jafar was no more, now a newly found toddler with aa new name as well. Oh, well, at least that's one problem solved, and Genie will be wished to be free soon enough once I heard Aladdin was to tell the truth to Jasmine. Now there's still the problem of the thieves that's with Cassim right now. Who knows how long he had been there?

I took a brief nap in my nest for at least a hour I supposed. I woke up to a sound of panting, my ears perked as I walked out of my nest, hearing for the source. Once I got closer, I managed to locate the sound, and glanced up to see Iago resting upon a sturdy branch of a peach tree.

"Hello, welcome to the oasis.". I growled lightly.

Iago looked down at me, nodded. "Thanks, miss. I do not suppose if you know the name of Soulheart who directed me here to this oasis.".

"Soulheart is my friend and cousin. Through I have a slightly advantaged gift alongside him.". I smiled with a purr.

Iago raised an eyebrow, "And what is your gift, miss..?".

"Violetclaw's the name, and showing you will be better, I believe.". I grinned slightly then I shifted back to human.

Iago gaped and hovered a few feet above his branch in surprise.

I chuckled, "I am a magical shapeshifter. I am able to understand animals of any kind and speak their languages as well. Through you feel like a intelligent talking parrot, I presume.".

"Wow, you are correct, miss Violetclaw. I was raised to speak by humans, but now, I am having enough, and looking for a new life. The name's Iago.". commented Iago who looked impressed somewhat.

I smirked, "You are welcome to live here, and I wouldn't mind some company of someone to talk with, through I am not due to stay around for long, for I prefer to travel once a while.".

"Mind if I join you for that?". Iago smiled.

I shook my head, "No, Iago, through I hope you wouldn't mind me hunting once a while in my feline forms.". Iago accepted that condition, and we settled down from that day, living in the oasis for a week, until I decided it was enough. I took up a bird form to fly alongside Iago, a dove to be precise. We traveled for a few days, myself shifting between the dove form and a peregrine falcon form, and briefly taking upon the panther form at night with Iago resting upon my back. We found ourselves in another town, settling down for another week until moving again.

This routine of ours went on for a month and a half, traveling alongside caverns, oases, towns, a few kingdoms here and there until I heard the stories of the Forty Thieves one day.

I was a Arabian horse at the time with Iago resting upon my back, "Hey, Iago, ever heard of the Forty Thieves?". I snorted.

Iago took upon parrot alk while people was around, not wanting to look like crazy or anything. "I heard rumours here and there back in Agrabah yet Jafar announced them to be mere stories that people made up these days. As for me, these thieves going to take gold under the rich and leaves the innocent's a alright club in my book, if you catch my drift, of course.".

"I think we should find out about these rumours, after all, they are a mystery of the Seven Deserts, for Allah's sake.". I nickered softly.

Iago squawked surprised at that, "Are you crazy, Violet?!

"Perhaps, Iago, but hey, we could have a adventure while we look into this. Come on, I know you couldn't resist a adventure like this, especially if it involves gold.". I smirked, nickering.

"Fine, but you don't owe me a favour. This better be good.". Iago relecuntly retorted. With a look, Iago flew off my back, and I reared, neighing, heading to canter on, and out of the present oasis. Almost immediately with the oasis out of our sight, I shifted into my lioness form, smelling for any scent nearby since I heard that the Forty Thieves robbed a rich caravan south of the oasis. I found a faint horse scent, plenty of human as well, proving that the Forty Thieves was here. I ran on with Iago following me, holding the scent. _I wonder if Cassim's still with them. Well, at least Mount Sesame's a day's ride from Agrabah. Hope the gang's doing well._


	11. Chapter 11

(Baelfire's P.O.V)

Three months has passed here in Agrabah, Genie has been freed by Aladdin and away on vacation right now. Aladdin and Jasmine has been dating wonderfully since Sultan heard the story from Aladdin and changed the law. Abu and M.C. has been neither having fun around the palace, or playing jokes upon the guards. I, Rajah, and Safi has been almost like blood brothers. Rajah the oldest, I the middle oldest, and Safi the youngest. Safi has turned 6 months just recently.

I have been helping out with Aladdin toward anyone who dared to rob Agrabah including that idiotic Abis Mal and his group of grunts. Since Jafar didn't exist anymore and now is Safi, Abis has been maimed by his grunts after one raid foiled by me and Aladdin with the help of M.C. The gang and I excluding Aladdin has found out that his birthday was soon by this new week upon Friday or which Agrabah calls 'al-Jumu'ah' in this month, March or 'Rabi **'** l'. Genie has just returned as well, claiming that he's missing everybody, and wanted to come back home, so he returned.

I told Violetclaw of htis news, and she just told me now that she's on the track of the Forty Thieves, hoping to find Mount Sesame at the end. I told her good luck. _She better find Cassim soon. Imagine a father and son reunited on a birthday._

(Violetclaw's P.O.V.)

I tuned up the pace, having a rush of energy as I followed the scent of the Forty Thieves. "Yo, Violet! What's the hurry?". exclaimed Iago as he tried to catch up.

"If you must know, Soulheart has recently showed up in a vision, telling me that Aladdin's birthday is soon.". I replied hurriedly as I checked closer to a track of hooves that just parted slightly.

Iago squawked, "Oh, right, you're the magical shapeshifter. Alright, Violet, we will see if we can grab something for him once we finish this tour with the Forty Thieves.".

I snorted sarcastically with a smirk, double-checking the scent, taking the path further, noticing that the sun was falling down to late afternoon. We tracked the path for a while more when we came upon the landscape of the sea mountains. I recognized the familiar path the Forty Thieves and Aladdin took in the third movie. I ran faster with Iago panting as he flew even harder to catch up with me. I stopped just before the corner of the path, and peeked over to see anyone there coming in or out. Iago landed beside me, his wings out of energy, fell down to the ground.

"Sheesh, couldn't you warn a guy like that, for sakes!". loudly grumbled Iago. I shushed him softly.

I reprimanded him, "Be quiet, Iago. We're here, well, almost here. I could scent aplenty, that's for sure. But I don't know where they could be, their scent disappears far ahead.".

"Could we rest some, Violet? My wings are sore!.". whispered Iago almost begging. I nodded, and shifted into a cherished form, a Arabian bustard which is reminiscent of my 'flying' tattoo.

I chirped, "They will show up sooner or later, so I don't see why we could rest for a while.". As I dug some ground under me, and moved here and there to adjust my body, and tucked my long legs under me. Iago smiled and rustled his wings some as he respectfully took upon a spot near me. My gold earring now rests around one of my bird legs and the marking has morphed to a tiny mark of white on my chest. In four-legged forms, the earring rests upon my ear, the mark changes to a print of the form I am at the moment, and for winged forms, it is very same like with the bustard. Only my eyes remain violet-blue with all animals while human, dark blue. We rested for a hour, I think. We woke up to loud thunder and neighs, and shouts. Iago quickly hid behind a rock as I shifted into a tiny black bat, blending with the dark rocks. Within a minute or two, they showed up with him at the front. _Cassim._

I heard the password command, and I nudged Iago as the Forty Thieves moved ahead to Mount Sesame's entrance. We flapped and flew like lightning was chasing us, and barely we made it in, barely, yes. Iago was lucky this time. I shifted into a mouse.

"Iago, give me a ride, and I owe you a peach.". I squeaked.

Iago grinned, "The oasis kind?". I nodded. Iago lowered his right wing, and I climbed it into his back. I held on as Iago quietly flew up ahead to the rock entrance within Mount Sesame. He landed upon a ledge, and I jumped off, shifting into a fennec fox. With my big ears, I was able to hear voices far off, and I nudged Iago to follow me as we walked upon the ledge rocks. We came upon a corner, seeing people talking. At the far distance, I could see Cassim and Sal'uk.

Cassim was looking at some kind of map as Sal'uk stood by, his arms crossing, as they chatted, rather tense from what I could tell from their behavior.

"Why couldn't we rob the caravans at Agrabah?". scoffed Sal'uk.

Cassim sighed, "I heard rumours that it was doubled in security since there is to be a birthday celebrated, one of the royals, no doubt.". _So he doesn't know that the birthday is of his long-lost son, and how did he hear of it so fast?_

"Isn't that so? Then where do you want to go now, leader?". collaborated Sal'uk.

While he was talking, Iago whispered to me, "I don't know about you, but that big guy's giving me the creeps, through that guy next to him seems rather different.".

"Does he remind you of someone? Cause he almost looks like a older version of someone we know, I think.". I purred quietly.

Iago raised a eyebrow, and looked closer at Cassim, "Come think of it, he looks kinda similar to Aladdin.". _He got the connection, finally! Well, somewhat. Now what?_


	12. Chapter 12

(Violetclaw's P.O.V.)

As I tried to think of a plan, Iago nudged me to see that Cassim and Sal'uk has finished talking and Cassim is walking up the stairs to a doorway.

"Here's our chance, Iago. Be quiet as you fly and follow me.". I claimed calmly as I shifted to a parakeet. We lifted off the floor, and flew up to the ceiling, fairly following Cassim in a distance. We followed Cassim in a series of hallways, to a room that contained Cassim's livings. He sat down upon a mattress of woven hay and fabric, and sighed heavily.

"Sometimes I wonder how I had gotten into this.". muttered Cassim. I nodded to Iago with a signal, and he understood, nodding back. He landed upon a ledge slightly up of Cassim's right, and I took a spot upon a shadowed rock made loft far from Cassim, shifted into my black panther form.

Iago chuckled, "Beats me, man, but I got to admit you got style in robbing these rich caravans.".

Cassim startled up, looked around, "Who's there? If you are spirits, stay away from me!".

I shifted my feline voice into human, "Relax, King of Thieves. My comrade and I are simply on a mission to figure out the Forty Thieves, and it looks like we're in luck with you.". I purred loudly.

"Yeah, what she said!". Iago nodded, smiling, and lifting off the ledge, landing upon the mattress, looking at Cassim who's shock-still and staring.

I chuckled, "The parrot is Iago, and you may call me by my names whichever you choose.". As I lumbered down, my eyes wide and open toward Cassim who's looking toward my voice, and gasped slightly as he saw my eyes.

"Who-o are you?". nervously asked Cassim. I purred as I came into sight, showing off my panther form. Cassim gulped audibly.

I smirked, "My animal name is Violetclaw, and as human, the name is Dunya.". I finished the last sentence with a flourish as I shifted into human.

"You are such a show-off, Violet!". Iago commented with a crooked smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"Quit teasing or you will never get that peach of the deal earlier, Iago.". I softly reprimanded him. Iago shrugged his shoulders bashfully, nodded to agree. Cassim kept on staring and watching our banter.

Cassim narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Are you here to steal from the Forty Thieves? Because I could easily get them here and kill you for trespassing.".

Iago spat harshly as he hovered up close to Cassim, "Stealing?! Uh-huh, no way. Through it could be nice to steal, but I can't because of Violet here. We're honorable for now, and we only trespassed into your hideout only to see how and where the Forty Thieves came to be.".

I snarled softly, "Iago, control yourself. Do you want to be pinned again?". Iago stared at me gaping, and sighed, shook his head no, and landed back upon the mattress.

Cassim only raised an eyebrow, "How did you do that, change like that, I mean?".

"I am a magical shapeshifter. I could understand all animals when I am human, and able to speak their dialects naturally, and shift into any animal of any nation at will. Plus I receive visions from my cousin, Baelfire aka Soulheart who understands humans intellectually, and smarter than his black panther individuals, he received visions from me as well.". I calmly spoke with a smirk and a wistful smile. Cassim simply nodded while Iago smiled, already knowing it. We all striked a conversation well into the night, and went to bed upon our claimed spots.

We woke up, set a routine for a few days with Cassim until he told me of his story, and I happily told him that Aladdin is alive and is in Agrabah. Cassim was shocked and surprised. Within a night, he told his old fellows that he was planning to stake Agrabah out for sometime, and he replaced his old position to a wiry, sturdy man named Sikul with Sal'uk as vice leader. And so two days before Aladdin's birthday, with myself disguised as his horse, and Iago hid in the satchel until we were well out of Mount Sesame's line of horizon, then Iago was happy to be out and flying. Together, Iago and I guided Cassim back to Agrabah in record time.

Cassim hopped off me, staring at Agrabah, looking like he's having flashbacks. I shifted back to human. "Cas, are you all right?". I asked gently.

"Dunya, I could never thank you enough for this gift. My own son alive. How could I give everything away to search for a foolish dream?". Cassim looked at me gratefully with a sad frown.

I smiled encouragingly, "Cas, I was lost like you once, and a very old friend of mine gave this advice, 'The past is in the past, and look forward to the future.' And I always had followed it ever since, and now I am telling you this advice, and you got a son, he got great friends, and he has a incredible girlfriend as well from what my cousin said. You will be fine, Cassim, and you got me and Iago to guide you along.". I finished with a helpful glance at Cassim.

Cassim smiled, and suddenly he hugged me, and whispered, "I know. You're a great woman, Violetclaw Dunya.". I hugged him back, and pulled back.

I smirked, "And you're a good man, Cassim.". He nodded, and Iago squawked loudly.

"Alright, enough hugging, I gonna get sick! What are we waiting for? Let's go!". Iago grumbled loudly. I laughed, and I shifted into a peregrine falcon, gesturing for the boys to follow me. Iago flew alongside me as Cassim followed by foot, running and sprinting, heading through the boroughs and marketplace toward the palace. _This is going to be fascinating and awesome. Been awhile since I saw my cuz. I couldn't wait to meet everyone, including my new cousin, Safi. Imagine, a son and father reunited, and a family of cousins and brothers reunited as well!_


	13. Chapter 13

(Baelfire's P.O.V.)

I was in the courtyard, watching Safi play with Rajah in a game of tug of war, Abu was eating bananas, M.C. was doing tricks in the air, while Jasmine, Aladdin was having a conversation with Genie. I smiled at the peaceful atmosphere, feeling like it's soon to be more than that. I was preparing to have a nap when my ears flickered to hear something far in the distance.

I snorted as I got up, sniffing the far scents, and recognized my cousin, Violetclaw. I growled happily as I pranced up to the front of the courtyard, flickering my ears to hear her voice, sniffin hard as I could when suddenly out of nowhere, I was pounced upon. A lioness with violet-blue eyes smirking at me.

"Vi! You're alright. Did you find him?". I growled lightly as I got up, headbutting Violetclaw in a greeting.

Violetclaw smiled, "Yup, I got him, and he's here too, along with Iago. It's great to see you, cousin!".

I purred as we greeted each other, headbutting and nuzzling. Everyone else was nearby, awestruck to see the reunion between us after they came to us.

Iago came out of the trees, "Oi, you two, quit the family love or I'll puke!'. He scowled as he hovered above us.

I looked up at him, "Hey, Iago, great to see you again! You doing okay?". I asked happily.

"Never better, Soulheart! I got to see so many places already!". Iago announced proudly.

Violetclaw shifted back to human, "That's because you asked to come along in the first place, Iago.". She smiled.

Iago scoffed, "The past is the past, Violet.".

"Uh, what is going on?". asked Aladdin curiously.

Violetclaw smiled and looked at him, "Hey, Aladdin. Soulheart has told me much about you, and well, I found a surprise you're gonna be shocked at.".

"What is it?". smiled Jasmine as she asked humbly.

Violetclaw grinned, "It's not a what, it's a who. Cassim, come out, and see your long-lost son! Aladdin, meet your father!'. Cassim came out from the dark shade of the trees, and hesitated to meet the eyes of Aladdin, who's widening his eyes and gaping in shock.

Genie gasped, "What do you know? They look almost like each other! Well, except for Cassim's pepper-gray temples and beard, and Aladdin's nose being a different shape, and the clothes.".

M.C. gestured to agree with him, and Abu chittered in awe, while Jasmine looked surprised yet she looked to be in thought. Iago looked amused, and Rajah looked piqued. Soon enough, everybody came out of their shock and surprise, and begun to catch up everything with Violetclaw, Iago, and Cassim. I introduced Safi and Rajah to her, and they warmed up to each other almost immediately, and Cassim was pleased to meet Jasmine, while Iago was hovering around with Genie, Abu, and M.C, talking.

Cassim, and my cuz, Iago took up guest rooms, with the boys in one, and Violetclaw in another. Pretty instantly with the days passing, everybody took up a routine, playing, laughing, talking, and just hanging around. Violetclaw was human most times, and took to like shopping with Jasmine, through a bit less than her. Surprisingly, she found Eden's bottle, and she became the master of her while Eden was quite taken with Genie. Upon Aladdin's birthday, Violetclaw wished first for the courtyard to be a fabulous party with games and food. It lasted through midnight, and I quite took to bed quickly with Rajah and Safi. Safi was down a long time ago, through Rajah looked a bit drunk. I think he drunk a few sips of Agrabah's finest rum. Aladdin was a bit drunk, but luckily was brought back to his room by Genie. Jasmine didn't drink anything through I think she ate a few too much of dessert. Last thing I saw before I fell sleep, was that Eden went out with Genie on a outer space date or something, and Cassim was laughing with Violetclaw.

What I didn't know is that everybody's lives will be changed once again, and no one knew what it is until it came too late. _It was nothing until it became a big deal._


	14. Chapter 14

(Violetclaw's P.O.V.)

So, almost a month has passed since Aladdin's birthday, and everyone was content. I used the second wish to make Agrabah indestructible to evil magic, and for the final wish, I freed Eden so she can spend eternity together with Genie. I was happy, and I always got the chance to hang out with Cassim and the others, through mainly Cassim. We seemed like we got along famously, so it's weird to see him away from my side at times, but I managed to convince myself that it's fine.

The day everything changed was when 'he' came into the scene. Mozenrath. I was playing a game with Safi, who's seven months already. I was in lioness form, and I was racing Safi, who seems to be faster every day. Now, Iago and Cassim has heard about the Black Sands before, but they never saw Mozenrath or his eel familiar, Xanatos either. Safi won the race, and laughing as I teased him. We were to start racing once more when suddenly the atmosphere turned tense, and my fur stood up, alert, with Safi perking his ears up, his eyes wide. Suddenly, Mozenrath was there with Xanatos, and I snarled loudly, protecting Safi, who whimpered, his ears back against his neck.

"Well, well, two kitty cats playing like they have no worries.". Mozenrath smiled maliciously.

Xanatos nodded, "Kitty cats, no worries.".

I shifted my feline voice to human, "How do you dare intrude the palace grounds? Who are you?".

Mozenrath raised an eyebrow, "You can call me Mozenrath. I'm the sorcerer of the Black Sands, and I was insulted when I sensed the powerful aura of this city resisting my magic, and I'm mad!".

"Now, I believe it's time to destroy you all, according to my shifted plans.". smirked Mozenrath evilly. Suddenly, Xanatos flew down and wrapped himself around Safi, and he whimpered as he was slightly squeezed.

"Let him go, NOW!". I snarled as my claws came out, and bearing my jaws threatening.

Mozenrath chuckled calmly, "Oh, he will be let go if you come with me to my home. I need to lure your friends to their death, and you are the bait. Your dear friend will die if you refuse.".

I growled lightly, looking at my cousin who's trapped within Xanatos's grip, and I sighed heavily.

"Fine, you win, but on a condition, you won't further hurt my cousin here.". I snapped crudely.

Mozenrath nodded, "Agreed.". and I followed him with Safi still trapped, notably safe, but still scared of Xanatos who's teasing him. We got beyond the palace's perimeters, and almost instantly, I could feel the power of Mozenrath's aura, and could see his cherished gauntlet arm glowing in power. Mozenrath raised his arms, and then we disappeared, popping out into somewhere else. I could see walls, floors, the ceiling amazing black that I thought we were underground.

Mozenrath snapped his fingers, and Xanatos's grip loosened, letting go of Safi. I licked him comfortingly as he shivered in fright, tucking under my paws as he came to me so fast. I snarled lightly as Mozenrath glared at us.

"Once my friends come, they will fight you, and they won't die, not on my watch.". I growled threateningly.

Mozenrath grinned maliciously, "Oh, it will be glorious, I could tell, and your friends will die first, beginning with your dear little cousin, since you have threatened me twice.". I snarled, and leapt toward him, clawing his gauntlet, could feel it slowly break under my paws. Mozenrath roared, shoving me off the gauntlet, and I crashed into a wall then I was lifted into the air by black magic. Mozenrath grinned then widened his eyes.

"Incredible. I never felt such amazing power. A magical shapeshifter and expecting future magical ones as well.". Mozenrath smiled evilly as I realized what he was talking about. _I'm pregnant? How? When did I get? Oh, god, that night I couldn't remember. Cassim's the father._ Suddenly, Safi growled and jumped into Mozenrath, clawing his robes and yowling loudly. Xanatos flew up, wanting to help his master, when Mozenrath's magic suddenly disappeared around me, and Safi was thrown off into the ground. I landed, ran to Safi, nuzzling him, checking him to see if he's okay.

Mozenrath sighed and frowned, "Such a pity, a waste. You got me angry, and that's not okay with me. You'll be banished far away!". His aura flared up, showing black and red magic around him.

"Longinquam relegatus est. Et isti duo longe. Amicis non invenitis. Destitutus. Ut educas festucam, et deduc eos in exilium!". He chanted again and again, as his magic flashed into us, and I grabbed Safi into my clutches as my eyes came into darkness. _Cassim, Safi, Baelfire, the gang, help us._


	15. Chapter 15

(Baelfire's P.O.V.)

Under two hours, we were alarmed by Iago of Violetclaw and Safi's kidnapping by a evil sorcerer, who called himself Mozenrath. Genie and Eden carried Rajah and myself while the rest of the gang rode M.C., getting to the Black Sands. We confronted Mozenrath, with Aladdin demanding where are Violetclaw and Safi. Mozenrath only smiled cruelly as he carassed his creepy eel he called Xanatos, replying that they have been banished by his magic and that we won't find them. And to my shock, he said Violetclaw will be busy for quite a while with a burden of hers, and Cassim demanded what he was talking about. Mozenrath replied to our surprise, saying that Violetclaw is expecting little ones. Everyone gasped through Cassim was the loudest, seeming like he was having a flashback. I widened my eyes, remembering what I saw that night, and through I never saw them confess their attractions to each other, I could smell the strong attraction, and realized Cassim and Violetclaw became lovers for one night, and they never acted on it after from what I could see the next day. I figured that the night was foggy due to the rum and all.

Cassim screamed, enraged, yelled, "How dare you, Mozenrath! Get them back here now!".

"Afraid I couldn't, old man. My spells is resistant against me, and so is this one as well.". Mozenrath grinned maliciously. Cassim attacked him, when Mozenrath summoned his minions forward, they swarmed Cassim. Everyone else looked angered and charged to fight as I did as well. I attacked the nearest minions, snarling and growling in anger and defense. The battle quite lasted for a while until Cassim got the magic gauntlet off Mozenrath, and he put it on himself.

White magic glowed, and Cassim smiled in vengeance. He pointed to Mozenrath and Xanatos, and summoned a all-resistant/sturdy cage around the duo. Then he flashed again toward the minions and punished them to eternal death. When he finished, still looking satisfied through his eyes held a glimmer of anger and worry. He took the gauntlet off, and asked Eden to destroy it, so she did. Cassim looked a bit relieved like the others, yet they were curious of our missing friends' predicament .

I tried the totem necklace to Violetclaw's on the clan line, and from what I perceived, it was just static, and I figured Mozenrath's black magic somehow blocks the totem necklace from communication. I tried Sunrise, and luckily it works with her, I asked her to find Violetclaw and Safi. To my shock, her necklace didn't connect with Violetclaw's, and the portal couldn't find her either. We agreed that she's tough and will find a way somehow back to Agrabah, through we both wondered the same thing: Where are they?

(Violetclaw's P.O.V.)

"Vi, Vi, wake up!". softly growled a voice. I groaned, opening my eyes to see an concerned Safi.

I sighed, "Safi, you alright?".

"Yeah. But we're lost. I don't see any familiar landmarks or anything, heck, I don't see a oasis anywhere! Just funny huge trees and long thick grass.". he replied certainly. I raised an eyebrow and got up on my legs, looked around. I widened my eyes as I recognized the land. _We're in Africa! But which part of Africa are we?_

I frowned, "Looks like we're in a savannah of Africa. Africa is quite a long way from home.".

"Great. Vi, is it true aht he said? Are you really going to have little ones coming on the way?". Safi scoffed at first, then got a confused look on his face.

I nodded and sat, rubbed my paw against my side, feeling strange moving inside my belly, "Looks like I got a month to go before they come. We better get prepared to hunt and get home.". Then I got back up, walking among Safi.

"But which way do we go, and besides, I don't know how to hunt. I always shared Rajah's steaks, and heck, it was caught by a human, not us!". exclaimed Safi. I sighed, and looked for the sun, and noticed that it was leaning to the west, meaning it's setting. I told Safi that we're heading north.

And so, for three weeks, we slept during daytime, and walked during nighttime, heading north. I managed to hunt for a while, but I taught Safi to hunt and heck, he hunts quite good for a lion! I took it easy during the next two weeks with Safi hunting for us and the unborn cubs. Then the day came.

Safi was hunting for a gazelle while I was taking a rest, sunning upon a warm rock when it happened. It hurted like hell, I went into a large baobab tree's shade, heaving and tense as i struggled in labor, 20 minutes or so, they came. I gave birth to twin cubs, scenting that they're male and female, respectively. I cleaned them, brushing off any labor blood and water, clearing their noses so they could breath. Almost instantly, I was nursing them, and I was licking them comfortingly. They're beautiful. The female is pelt is tan like the desert of Agrabah, the underbelly is a light tan, with cream toes, and her tail tuft is light black, the nose is shaped Pridelander pale pink.. The male is a dark tan, with a dark cream underbelly and muzzle. He sported a raven black head tuft and his tail is also black as well, and the nose is Outlander grayish-black.

Safi returned with a young gazelle, and dropped it to the ground when his ears perked, catching my cubs' mewls and cries. "Hey, Safi. Meet your twin cousins. Don't worry, they won't bite, not yet anyway.". I smiled softly as I replied warmly.

"Wow, they're so small. They're so cute. What did you name them?". Safi said softly as he peeked over, awestruck by the appearance of the cubs.

I chuckled, "Well, my son reminds me of Cassim greatly. He shall be named 'Khalis' which means pure. Through I am a little lost on what to name the daughter.".

"That's quite the good name for the little guy. Your daughter is very beautiful. Maybe something that starts with a T.". Safi said suggestively.

"T, huh?". I looked at my daughter closely, and smiled, "Little daughter, you shall be called 'Tamira'. I finished softly.

Safi smiled and replied, "Tamira, I like it.". I nodded and thanked him. He bought the gazelle closer and we both ate, myself wanting to produce lots of milk for the cubs. We went to sleep for the afternoon, agreeing that I will carry Khalis while Safi will carry Tamira during the night in turns as we must head on. _Cassim, if you are here, you would be so happy to see your son and daughter._


	16. Chapter 16

(Baelfire's P.O.V.)

A month has passed, and the impossible has happened. Cassim somehow got a vision of his cubs, his children for Allah's sake! He told us of the birth and the given names. Khalis and Tamira. Aladdin is happy to hear that he has a little brother and sister, and I was pleased that I got two more cousins. The others was either surprised or happy that the cubs are healthy and safe, and that Violetclaw is fine, and so is Safi.

Now we have to wait for them to come home. Cassim may be happy that the twins are alright, but it's still quite going to be a guess when they will come back. Every night since we have been known of the cubs' birth, I could hear Cassim pray for their safety, more or less the same words every night. The prayer is this: I may be only human, but Allah, please look after my family out there. Khalis and Tamira deserve to be with the whole family. I fell in love with them when I first saw them. They're my newest treasures. Please bring them home; Violetclaw, Safi, Khalis, and Tamira.

I agreed with him, and so within my bed, I also prayed for them too. _Please get them home._

(Violetclaw's P.O.V.)

Another month has passed, and it was somewhat eventful to my surprise and worry. At two weeks old, the twins opened their eyes. Khalis revealed to have my dark blue eyes, and Tamira has Cassim's dark brown eyes. I and Safi was surprised at that, and we kept carrying them at nighttime while Safi or I hunted in shifts in the daytime, watching over the twins. Safi has grown to be 9 months old already, and he has became a skillful hunter. Safi has taken to Tamira closely like a protective older brother or cousin while Khalis has somewhat became a mama's boy though he was interested in listening to my stories about their father, Cassim.

Later on, they developed on to make different vocals, like for example; a high-pitched whimper for milk, a low-pitched purr for story, a excited mew for me or Cassim when I mention him, and a medium-pitched purr for Safi. The twins are so clever. I was able to do switch forms again, though I do it at nighttime when the twins are asleep. I took up avian forms to check how much further we have to go while Safi stays with the twins on the ground. And so with that, I was able to sense home through it was much, much further away in some directions, it seemed like some east, and some north mixed in.

Now, Africa is mostly wild with these tribes scattered here and there, but we avoided them since we don't want hunters to hurt the twins or ourselves. We were near the northern end of Africa, I can tell. We kept traveling on for a few nights, but the next day, to Safi and I's concern, the twins was coughing, wheezing. We tried to keep them liquified with my milk and some water that Safi fetched from a nearby pond. But it was getting worse, and I was heck worried for them!

"Vi, the people around here must have knowledge of medicine or something, they could help the little ones. It's getting bad, Vi. It's your call.". Safi said worriedly.

I murmured, "Oh, Cassim. What would you say to suggest? (sigh) All right, Safi. We better get to the nearest tribe, and seek their help.". I picked up Tamira who's burning up and wheezing while Safi picked up Khalis who's coughing and hacking. We ran to the nearest village at sunhigh.

We could see women and children hiding in their huts, and I saw some elderly people closely. I padded toward them, and I whined, growled lowly as I lowered Tamira down to the ground, and nudged her toward the eldest person, a woman looking like in her seventies, warm brown eyes, and dark chocolate skin, with garments of woven fabric around her. Safi followed my example, lowering Khalis as well. We stepped back some, watching her and the other elders, looking between the cubs and me. They spoke in a dialect that I didn't understand. I lowered my ears as I realized that I was tuned to Arabian and English back home that I never spoke African.

Finally my chosen elder picked up the cubs, poking and touching here and there. Suddenly she looked at me, and somehow I can understand that she would do anything to help my cubs, and I nodded slowly to tell her that I understand. She smiled, and gestured to show that I and Safi can come in the hut. I spoke to Safi about the gestures and everything, and he nodded. I slowly came in, cautiously watching her with my cubs. Safi was close to me yet he was watching the entrance, wanting no one to interrupt or anything.

Immediately with a few minutes, the elder got a group of ingredients together, myself recognizing a couple of them, and she bashed the ingredients into a smooth bowl, resting my cubs upon a blanket. I could hear whimpers, coughing, mews. I fidgeted slightly as my tail twitched in worry and concern. She fetched a canteen of water and poured some into the bowl, and added a couple of berries as well. She finished almost quickly, and gestured for me to come closer as she moved the bowl toward the cubs. I edged closer, watching her, she finger-scooped some toward Tamira, and she glanced at me, and I understood.

"Tamira, it's all right, sweetie. She's helping. Open your mouth, little one. Don't you want to feel better?". I mewed gently as I nudged Tamira softly. Tamira blearily glanced at me, and then opened her mouth toward the finger. Instantly, she licked up the medicine, and the woman repeated the motion a few more times before she moved toward Khalis. I comforted him as I did with Tamira. Khalis was a bit more reluctant but he took it anyway. He finished after three times of medicine.

The elder smiled, and cleared everything up, and looked at me, gesturing to wait, saying that the medicine will take effect in a bit to work out the illness. I sighed, purring slowly and softly as I went to rest beside my cubs upon the blanket. The cubs was sleeping, breathing a little rattling, yet looking like they're getting back to normal slowly. Safi snorted, and went on to rest on the opposite side, protecting the cubs between us, glaring at the elder sternly. She only smiled again, and left the hut in peace. I licked the cubs comfortingly as I went to sleep. _Thank goodness they're gonna be okay._


	17. Chapter 17

(Baelfire's P.O.V.)

Again to my surprise, Cassim once more received a vision, this time about the predicament of the cubs and the medicine of the elder. I figured it's a power that the cubs has, sending visions of anything important, probably genetics of Violetclaw and mine. Cassim told us that Khalis and Tamira are getting better by time, and we, the gang was so relieved about that. I'd hate to lose any family, especially little ones like my new cousins. Cassim and Aladdin apparently felt the same, more or less. The others were either happy or careful.

Me, I was relieved that Safi is alright. Before all of this, I was planning to return home with Safi. I was hoping that Dad and Mama would adopt Safi after they get to know him. Of course, I will tell Mom of the truth about him, and I hope she sees why I did it. As for Violetclaw, she is obviously staying here, and more to the reason now is the cubs and Cassim. I don't know about Cassim, yet he is very much acting like a concerned father/boyfriend. And for the others, they're themselves, more or less. Genie and Eden has been dating for almost 3 months now next to Aladdin and Jasmine's record of 5, almost 6 months now.

Either way, the gang will be reunited with Violetclaw and the family, that I know very much to my belief. _Yes, they will be home._

(Violetclaw's P.O.V.)

We all slept the afternoon away, and was woke by the cubs's calls for milk, and I was happy that their color has come back, and they aren't coughing or anything, just healthy and hungry cubs. When they finished, I picked up Khalis while Safi picked up Tamira. We walked to the entrance of the hut and I saw the elder outside, talking to a rather young man, maybe in his early 20s, dark brown eyes, and chocolate skin, and is wearing a rather ensemble that looks like royalty, and I realized that the man is the chief of the village. He saw us, and I could see cautious and awe in his eyes.

I padded forward, nad the chief amazingly stood his stance as I showed Khalis to the elder. She leaned down, checked on him, and a wide smile showed up on her face, her eyes in joy, glancing at me. I purred loudly, as I rubbed my head against her leg, thanking her. I called Safi over, and he cautiously showed Tamira as well, and the elder checked her as well, smiling the same. I told Safi of this excellent news, and he purred gently, headbutting lightly against the elder's hand. The elder softly chuckled as the chief nervously smiled.

I led Safi out, carrying the cubs. As we edged the boundary of the village, I looked back to see many people watching in awe or respect behind the chief and the elder. I dropped Khalis down gently, nudging him toward Safi. In my mind, it was rushing toward the area of memories, searching for the right one. When I found it, I smiled, then suddenly shifted back to human with the exception of my lion ears and tail.

 **"Leeuin vrou! Nyar Virzi!".** echoed the villagers in gasps and shocked expressions. I perked my ears as I leaned down, shifted my nails into claws, and got down to business, drawing three African symbols which is for Mother Earth, Perseverance, and Unity. I did a double line around them, and then shifted my claws back into nails, laying my hands upon the symbols.

I then chanted in Arabic: Let this village be under my protection! Give them the gifts I bestow upon! Mother Earth, Perseverance, Unity! Mote it be!; when I finished the last word, the symbols glowed bright, then dimmed down after a minute. I got my hands off, and glanced at the chief with a brief nod of respect before I shifted back fully into my lioness form. I roared loudly in thanks, and then I headed back to Safi, picking up Khalis quickly. We ran off into the horizon, and I briefly smiled to myself. _They're probably going to spread the legend of myself and the village. Who knew that the old spell books in the laboratory tower would work?_

"Wow, that was amazing, Vi!". Safi snorted, amazed.

I chuckled as we got to a tree, under shade, dropped Khalis softly as Safi dropped Tamira gently to the ground. "Well, I had to thank them somehow for saving the twins. The time is right for the kids to know who I am.". A mew from Tamira got me to look down, and she was looking at me, and she went to rub against my paw, obviously saying that she's all right with my ability. Khalis slowly got to do the same with my other paw. I smiled wistfully, leaning down to rub against them gently, licking them softly.

"Well, since the kids know, do you think you could shift into something that can get us home? Not to whine or anything, it's just that we have been walking for a long time every night.". asked Safi beggingly and frustrated.

I grinned, "Well, since the sun's setting already, I can shift into something, and besides, it could get us home faster.". Safi nodded and gestured for me to get to it. I rolled my eyes in amusement, and I instantly shifted back into human, then shifted again, this time into a giant black eagle.

"Get on, you three.". I screeched gently. Safi smiled, and got the kids on, then he jumped on, securing the kids in his clutches, seating himself carefully on my back. I chirped once, and began to check the direction and wind as I alternated between running and flapping my wings. Then I lifted off, high into the clouds, Safi gripping slightly, watching the kids carefully and cautiously. I flew on, the direction of home guiding me, the moon highlighting my far-sighted view. _We're coming home. Cassim, you're gonna see our twins._


	18. Chapter 18

(Baelfire's P.O.V.)

That night I was sleeping peacefully when I heard a ear-piercing screech. I went out to see that the gang has heard it too. We saw a giant eagle coming into the courtyard for a landing. On its back, I recognized Safi, and he was holding two cubs, and I knew they had finally came home. Violetclaw lowered her wing for Safi to slide down, holding a cub's scruff in his mouth and holding another in his forelegs. He landed on the ground, checking the cubs as he put them down gently. Violetclaw shifted back to human.

Cassim was staring, gaping, his eyes wide and wet. "Dunya.". He said, his voice cracking of emotion. Violetclaw looked at him, smiled, ran toward him. They reunited, hugging and crying.

"Oh, Cassim. I missed you. I messed everything up.". Violetclaw replied, hesitantly.

Cassim pulled back slightly, "Dunya, you didn't do anything wrong. You grew my family. I'd never imagined having more children until I found out. May I see our twins?". Violetclaw's eyes filled with tears, and gave a watering, happy smile, nodded. Violetclaw led him to the cubs.

"Cassim, this is our children,". Violetclaw started.

Cassim smiled, "Khalis and Tamira.". Violetclaw looked surprised that he knew the twins' names, and Cassim explained everything. Violetclaw was shocked that the twins has a powerful ability already, then we were shocked when the twin cubs shifted to human babies. I got closer, and checked the twins, my cousins.

Khalis still has his raven black tuft, and Violetclaw's dark blue eyes, but from that, his skin's a couple shades lighter than Cassim's skin tone, and his nose is similar to Violetclaw's nose, and some freckles sprinkled across his nose as well. Tamira has still Cassim's dark brown eyes, and her hair tuft is still light black as well, but from that, her skin is almost like Violetclaw's skin tone, only a shade darker, and her nose is similar to Cassim's nose. She has a birthmark in shape of a crescent moon on the back of her right shoulder, which is never seen when she was a cub.

Violetclaw and Cassim couldn't stop looking and loving their children while I reunited with Safi. He explained everything that happened in their journey, including the village and Violetclaw's contribution. The rest of the gang either chatted with us or goggled at the twins. Aladdin was overjoyed to meet his baby siblings, and with Genie & Eden's magic, they conjured up clothes for the twins which the parents was relieved for.

Khalis and Tamira has a family; Cassim, Violetclaw as parents, Aladdin as older brother, Jasmine as future-sister in law, I and Safi as great- cousins, Genie & Eden as uncle and aunt, Iago, Abu, Rajah as loyal pets, and M.C. as friend/transportation. We spent days, playing with the twins and teaching them to move around, walk, etc. After a week, I was very pleased when Cassim asked Violetclaw to marry her, and Violetclaw said yes, of course! And Aladdin did the same the next day, and Jasmine said yes, too!

So, another week passed with preparations and invitations, with Genie being best man of Aladdin, and Eden being best bridesmaid of Cassim. Jasmine and Aladdin wore the wedding clothes which was in the third movie, but Cassim and Violetclaw's clothes was different. Cassim wore a lovely Arabian suit of light blue and silver. Violetclaw's gown was spectacular as Jasmine, but the style was particularly different. The gown was light peach, with the skirt embroidered with a pattern of bird wings and lion paws, the front top was more of a halter style with a body veil of light white, and her hair was made into a braid, woven with all kinds of flowers. Cassim was awestruck, and his eyes was shining like the stars. With the help of Rajah and Safi, they were able to bring Tamira and Khalis who was the ring bearers. They listened to their mother earlier, and they did their job perfectly.

And so with the proclamation, both couples were married, and kissed so passionately that I cried through Iago denied that he had cried too. Jasmine and Violetclaw threw their flowers, and as it turns out, Eden and Genie got both, and glanced at each other with a bright blush each, knowing that they could get married someday as well. Aladdin and Jasmine rode M.C. while Cassim and Violetclaw rode upon a horse. Tamira and Khalis stayed behind at the palace to be babysitted by the rest of the gang.

(Violetclaw's P.O.V.)

I hugged Cassim in the back as we rode on. We stopped to see Aladdin and Jasmine waving. We waved, and then I saw two clouds move behind them, forming into two faces I recognized. They smiled at me, and I grinned, then they disappeared. I nudged Cassim, who nodded, spurring our horse into a rear, and we then ran on.

"Cassim, that was the most wonderful day I ever had.". I commented gently as I kissed Cassim on the cheek. He slowed down our horse, and turned his body halfway to meet my eyes.

Cassim smiled, "You are wonderful, Dunya Violetclaw, and I love you and our children.". I smiled in tears, and we kissed again passionately. We had a amazing night after that. We returned home after a few days of our honeymoon. Baelfire soon told me that he was planning to return home, hopefully with Safi as potentially being adopted by Quasi and Bellheart. I smiled. _Looks like we both found our destinies for sure. I found love and children while Baelfire found family and friends. I am sure to miss Bae and Safi for sure._


	19. Chapter 19

(Baelfire's P.O.V.)

A week after the double wedding, I and Safi left to the boundaries of Agrabah, having tearful goodbyes to the gang. I told Rajah to look after my great-cousins, and he accepted the responsibility. I gratefully headbutted him, and Safi rubbed against him as well. I guided Safi, replying that I got plenty of surprises over time for him, and of course, Safi was very curious of that.

For some reason, Violetclaw's necklace was permanently non-working, but she kept it anyway for sentimental reasons, while mine is remarkably working. So, we figured it was Mozenrath's work that erased the necklace's controls. Anyway, it was nearing mid-day, and I pawed the necklace, calling Sunrise to open the portal, and I heard affirmation. Soon enough, the portal showed up, gleaming with the usual rainbow colors. Safi was cautious yet surprised.

I chuckled and rumbled of laughter as I winked at Safi, telling him to follow me, then I jumped, instantly changing into human. I landed in the tunnel.

"About time you got there, son.". replied my mother, Kelly softly.

I grinned, "Hi, ma. I suppose you saw everything.".

Ma nodded, "Yes, darling. Now I got great-cousins in these twins. I have a feeling they are quite going to be troublesome once they grow.". I smiled, agreeing with her.

"Who is that?". spoke a voice. I turned around to see a human Safi, in his old clothes, surprised to see him looking like he's four years now.

I chuckled, "I have two moms, a real one and a foster one. Kelly here is my real mother. Ma, this is Safi, my foster brother.".

Ma smiled wistfully, "Oh, my gods. Hello, Safi. Would you like me to be one of your mothers? I always imagined to have two children, and now my wish has came true.".

Safi gaped slightly, looked down for a moment, then hugged Ma. "I never knew the feeling of hugging a mother, but yes, I want you, Ma.". Ma gasped in delight and hugged Safi back, tightly, and glanced at me, and I smiled, joining them in our family hug. We all pulled back, giving kisses and waves toward Ma, as I led Safi to the portal entrance, and walked out into 3-D as Safi did.

I saw Sunrise greeting us, "Soulheart, it's great to see you.". Since my voice is gone and I'm mute in HQ Earth and Paris, I was able to sign now.

I signed, "Likewise, Sunrise.". as I greeted in respect. Safi was confused by my method, and Sunrise explained everything as she introduced herself to Safi and all.

And so, with another month passing us by, Safi was then decent to speak French and English since he was more acclimated to speaking Arabic, and he also was good at getting to understand my sign language better day by day. He got used to wearing modern clothes and Parisian clothes well enough. As it turns out, 7 months in Aladdin configures to 7 weeks in HQ Earth. In Paris, Aunt Esme and Merla's due to give birth any day.

So, on the next day, Safi and I left for Paris, after good-naturedly saying goodbye to Sunrise and the other warriors. We were in Parisian clothes, I in my old ones, and Safi has taken to wear a light red-orange tunic with peach red leggings, brown shoes like mine. We arrived at Paris almost immediately. We found ourselves in one of my beloved favorite spots near the Seine. Seeing Notre Dame right over the Seine, my heart swelled, telling me that I'm almost home. I grinned, grabbing Safi's hand, gesturing for him to come along. He seemed to be happy, seeing my grin of joy. We both ran to downtown Paris, getting to the courtyard.

"Neveu! Bae, is that you?!". exclaimed a voice who I recognized happily as Uncle Clopin. I turned slightly to see Clopin coming out of Notre Dame, and I widely smiled, ran to him, and he laughed, catching me in a hug. I hugged back in joy.

Clopin chuckled merrily, "Bae, I missed you! Alas, we should go to the Court of Miracles. My wife is in labor. Your mere and pepe is there with the others.".

I nodded frantically, introducing Safi to Clopin hurriedly, and Clopin nodded, grinning as he asked Safi if he wants a piggyback ride. Safi said yes, and was instantly put on Clopin's back, and then Clopin ran on, with me slightly behind him, hurrying as we swept through Paris to the secret graveyard that contained the Court of Miracles.

We came down, hearing Aunt Merla's shouts for Clopin quite piercing through the place. Clopin looked worried as he put Safi back down on the ground, and ran toward a colorful tent where the shouts was coming from. I smiled, my eyes wet as I saw mere and pepe, and the others fairly away from the tent. Zephyr was sitting on a upside down pot, looking impatient, then he saw me. He gaped in surprise, and I waved, nodding as he non verbally asked.

"Bae, you're back!". shouted Zephyr, and that shout grabbed everybody else's attention, my cousin-friends saw me, and ran up, shouting my name, and some questions as they swarmed me. I silently laughed as I hugged them, and smiled at them. I glanced up to see mere and pepe staring at me, their eyes moist. I effortlessly moved through the swarm, and ran into their arms, hugging them tightly, and smelling their scents.

I heard their cries and sobs of my name and relieved sighs as we reunited. I pulled back, signing, "I missed you, mother and papa.". My mother, Bellheart smiled wistfully while my papa, Quasi gripped my shoulder in happiness. I was soon reunited with Uncle Phoebus and Aunt Esme, hugging them, and careful of the unborn baby that Aunt Esme's carrying. We all came together, and I saw Safi alone and looking scared. I waved him over, signing that it's okay. Safi shyfully introduced himself to everybody, and I told my wish to mother and papa, explaining in short terms of his situation. Mother and Papa looked at each other and told me they will take a chance to know Safi before they think of it. I grinned, accepting that condition.

Then a babe's cry echoed, then it softened down some from the tent, and Clopin came out, proudfully holding his head up, and announcing that it's a girl, a daughter. The twin brothers was happy to hear that, saying they will be protective of their little sister. Clopin went back inside, and then came out with his daughter. We carefully crowded around Clopin and the new babe. This new babe is the yet youngest one of my generation, next to Safi who's four. The babe was revealed to have a unique mix in her skin, a combination of Clopin and Merla's skin tones, and her eyes opened to show light brown eyes, and she has a tiny hair tuft, showing to be light black, through I have a feeling that it's going to be smooth in style like Clopin.

Little Clopin chirped softly, "What a cute little cherie!". I smiled in agreement. Safi was so curious of the girl, and somehow, once he locked eyes with the babe, there was a tiny spark of something strong that I couldn't tell, but in Safi's eyes, there were a sense of loyalty.

"What's her name, Clopin?". asked mother. Clopin smiled gently.

A chuckle, "She's the firstborn girl to be born in the Trouillefou family since two generations ago, so she shall be named, 'Adalie.'".

"Oh, that's quite the perfect name for a lovely girl!". exclaimed Aunt Esme happily. I nodded along with the other kids, agreeing to her compliment. We spent the day, catching up and reuniting when at dusk, Aunt Esme went into labor, and used the same tent as well, with the support of Uncle Phoebus.

Soon, it was announced that a daughter was born, and again, we took a close look when Phoebus took her out to introduce the new babe to us. The new girl was shown to have her skin a couple shades darker than Phoebus's skin, and she received to have baby blue eyes with a pale iris of green, which was unique, and her hair was revealed ot be golden blonde like Phoebus, through I sense that her hair style will be like Esme, curly. Almost immediately within minutes, little Adalie took to the new babe quite well, and mother commented that they seemed to act like sisters already.

It was Esme who named her this time, and as it turns out, her name was called, 'Dior' which means golden. It was a wise Clopin who told us that two children apart of parents, born on the same day, may be destined to change things or their fates. It seems fitting since Adaline and Dior is already sisters from that first moment they met. Anyway, within a week, Safi was happily adopted into my family by mother and papa. I have finally found who I am and who I am destined to be, and I'll be always be with my family, physical and spiritual. _I'm home at last._


	20. Chapter 20

**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**

 **It was quite surprising yet expectant that Violetclaw and Baelfire would each have a big family and friends. Violetclaw was right. I could only lock upon Violetclaw's children who has magic in their blood which the portal was able to find. I was shocked to find out that the portal is sentiment through it makes sense why it reacts differently to each person & their personality. And as for Baelfire/Soulheart, he seems plenty ****satisfied, and now he is happy, playing with his friends, and babysitting the new babies with Safi, who's quite taken with Adaline.**

 **The other warriors is happy for the pair and the new generations, and I, as the leader and protector of the portal, am able to look after them, and watch them find their destinies/fates, knowing that good prevails evil. There's still more warriors to go, of course, and I aim to help them as well.**

 **I say to Baelfire and Violetclaw: Good Luck, and new lives to you all.**


End file.
